


Stuck in the Middle With You

by ben_wyattt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Calum, Feminization, Grinding, Halloween, High Heels, Jealousy, M/M, Panties, Smut, Sub Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_wyattt/pseuds/ben_wyattt
Summary: Calum is stuck at a party he doesn't want to be at, sitting alone while Ashton flirts with his ex. Things are looking pretty shit until Luke shows up dressed as Uma Thurman. So Luke dressed as Mia Wallace for Halloween, I got super inspired and wrote 3K of smut about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



Calum is pissed, in both senses of the word. His head swims as he down the Jack and Coke in the red plastic cup he is clutching. He knows maybe five of the people at this party. He’d only come under duress, with the promise from Ashton that he wouldn’t ditch him, and that he’d let Calum pick the costumes. Calum had picked the costumes. Early on in the night Ashton had spotted Ashley walking around in that tiny yellow jump suit, he’d been MIA ever since.

The pair had been texting non-stop since the 1975 gig last week, it’s 99% of the reason Ashton dragged him here in the first place. When Calum thinks about it too much he gets this weird swirling feeling in his stomach. He refuses to acknowledge that it’s jealousy. If he acknowledges that he has to think about who he’s actually jealous of. That’s a rabbit hole he is not ready to go down yet.

He feels someone sit down next to him. He turns to see Mitchy, well past drunk.

“Who’s pissed on your chips?” He asks.

“Huh?” Calum says, not quite registering what he’d said.

“You look fed up mate.”

Calum lets out a hefty sigh.

“Ashton stuff?”

“Shut up” Calum says, so not ready to have this conversation.

“You know nothing is going to happen between them right? We’ve been here before”

“Yep” Calum says, “but I’m going to be picking up the pieces when she goes back Lido.”

“You need to be drunker” Mitchy says, handing Calum a bottle of tequila. Calum takes a swig, before scrunching up his face and handing it back. Mitchy’s girlfriend walks past, pulling him away. Calum is alone again.

 

He gets his phone out, scrolling through his Instagram feed, it’s mostly pictures of the other people at this party, having more fun than he is. He sees a picture Ashley has posted. She is basically draped over Ashton. Anger kicks at his chest as he scrolls past. He scrolls further, his fingers stopping when he comes across a picture from Luke’s private Instagram. It’s been taken from behind. Luke in an oversized white shirt, the red lace of his panties just peeking out underneath, a shoulder length black wig on his head. It’s simply captioned “Tarantino Night.” Calum stared at the picture for a few moments longer than he should, his finger hovering over the like button. He’s s close to tapping it, but he shakes his head and closes the app. He opens up iMessage, finding his thread with Luke.

‘Are you coming to Halsey’s Halloween thing?’ he sends. He jiggles his leg up and down as he waits for the reply. The ‘ding’ of the notification makes him jump, even though he’s expecting it. He opens the message.

‘Ofc. Gives me a chance to get away from A for a night :’)’ It says, another one appears moments after saying: ‘Just got here - with Roy. Where are u?’

Calum looks up scanning the crowd for Luke.

‘Out the back’ he sends ‘Got sick of 3rd Wheeling with Ash x 2’.

 

He locks his phone and slips it back in his pocket, getting up to search for Luke. It doesn’t take him long. Luke is often the tallest person in a crowd but today he seems to have a few more inches over everyone. It takes Calum a moment to realise why. When he does he just about dies. Luke is wearing heels. Skyscraper high, black suede, pointed toes, bright red soles. Calum can’t stop himself thinking about how well the soles of his shoes would compliment the panties he knows Luke is wearing.

He looks again and realises Luke is wearing makeup. Not just a smudge of lipstick for comedic effect, honest to god makeup. There’s eyeliner on his lids, and blush or bronzer or something on his cheeks. There’s something shiny on the tip of his little turned up nose but Calum doesn’t know what that is.

He lets his eyes rake a little lower down. It was hardly worth Luke buttoning his shirt, with how low cut he’s wearing it. Calum can’t take his eyes off Luke’s chest. He can’t stop staring at the way the curve of his pecs looks like cleavage.

 

He doesn’t notice Luke walking over. He only realises his bandmate is so close when he says “My eye are up here mate.”

Calum blushes and looks up, his eyes meeting Luke’s.

“Wow.” He breathes out.

“My feet are fucking killing me” Luke jokes.

“Luke, you look sick!” Matt says, walking up behind Calum.

“Get a picture of us,” Luke says, quickly pulling Calum in beside him. It takes him by surprise, and he’s pulling a shocked little face in the picture Matt snaps. Matt hands Luke his phone back. Luke posts the picture and turns back to Calum.

“Where’s Ash?” He asks. Calum is hyper aware of the way Luke’s hand is resting on his waist.

“Kind of a sore subject” Calum says, leaning in close to Luke’s ear so he can be heard.

“Your boyfriend ditched you to hang out with his ex?” Luke asks, his hips swaying in time to the music. Calum shivers at the way Luke’s breath tickles his neck.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Calum says firmly.

“Good” Luke says, biting his lip and taking Calum’s hand in his. “That means he can’t get mad if you dance with me all night.”

 

Calum has never felt more like a nervous little boy than he does right now, caught in Luke’s perfectly made up gaze. He swallows thickly, nodding. Luke smiles and drags Calum towards the dance floor.

They find a spot and start dancing. They’re twisting and jumping around, giggles bubbling from Luke’s mouth as he slowly gets tipsier. Soon the music changes to something slow and heady. The dance floor is only getting fuller, and soon Calum is pushed right up against Luke, so aware of every point where his skin and Luke’s touch.

Luke turns around, pressing his ass against Calum’s crotch. Calum would write sonnets about that ass. He has written songs about it. Not ones that anyone will ever see. It is so full and round a perfect. Calum can feel himself start to chub up almost immediately. He places his hands on Luke’s hips, guiding them around in slow, deliberate circles. He rests his head on Luke’s shoulder, breathing in his soft, flowery scent. Luke turns around, still pressed so close. Calum feels Luke’s semi-hard cock brush against his own.

 

“I dressed up for you” Luke whispers in Calum’s ear, his nose brushing against the sensitive skin of Calum’s neck.

“Fuck” Calum says, his voice barely more than an exhale.

“I know you follow my Instagram” Luke says, gently biting at Calum’s earlobe.

“Y..your in my band…of course I do” He says, stumbling over his words.

“Not _that_ account” Luke smirks. “Did you like the picture I posted before?”

All Calum can do is nod.

“Im still wearing those panties.” He whispers. “You want to see?”

“Holy shit” Calum says, almost a moan.

“I _know_ you want to make Ashton jealous” he smirks.

“Fuck you” Calum laughs, letting his hand wander down to rest on the curve of Luke ass.

“That’s the plan” Luke smirks. Calum lets out a low laugh. He gives Luke ass a firm squeeze.

“You think you’re so funny” Calum smirks “Turning up all dressed up, teasing the shit out of me” He gives Luke’s ass a sharp slap. Luke lets out a soft whimper. “You’re such a little slut” he smirks. Luke practically keens at the way Calum is talking. “You’re so desperate to get fucked aren’t you?”

Luke nods, leaning into Calum’s touch.

“Please Cal.” He groans “Need you so badly.”

“Lets get you out of here” Calum says, taking Luke by the hand and leading him off the dance floor.

 

Calum requests and Uber before they’re even off the dance floor and by the time they’ve fought their way outside it has arrived. Calum pulls Luke into the cab. As soon as the door is shut, and they know no one can see them, Luke climbs into Calum’s lap. Calum wraps his hands around Luke’s neck, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. Luke runs his hands up and down Calum’s chest, moving to kiss along his jaw.

“You look so fucking hot tonight” Luke whimpers “with the suit and the blood, shit. Daddy as fuck.”

“You want me to be your Daddy?” Calum smirks.

Luke nods, reaching down to palm himself through his jeans.

“You going to be Daddy’s little princess?” Calum asks, taking hold of Luke’s hand. He brings his hand up to his mouth, sucking on one of his fingers. Luke looks down at Calum, his bright blue eyes wide, his pupils blown massive.

“Going to be so good for you Daddy” He says, his voice small and innocent. Calum just about dies.

“I’m not so sure you are” Calum smirks, spanking Luke’s butt. “You’ve been a naughty little slut all night.”

Luke can’t hold back a loud moan when Calum says that.

“Then I need you to fucking punish me Daddy” he says

“Don’t worry princess, Daddy is going to fucking ruin you” Calum smirks, spanking Luke with his full force. Luke yelps, the exclamation of pain is soon replaced by a breathy moan. The cab pulls up outside Calum and Ashton’s apartment.

“Cal..you’re place?” Luke says “W..what if Ash..”

“I hope he comes home” Calum says, cutting Luke off. “And I hope he hears me fucking you like the filthy little slut you are.”

“Holy shit, Calum” Luke whimpers “You can’t just say things like that”

“I just did” Calum smirks, dragging Luke into the apartment building.

The elevator ride up is absolute torture. When they’d been looking at apartments to lease Calum and Ashton had been really impressed by the huge glass elevator in the centre of the lobby. Right now it was just fucking inconvenient. All Calum wants is to push Luke down onto his knees and fuck his face. It’s taking every fibre of his being to keep his hands off the other boy.

 

After what seems like an eternity the elevator arrives at Calum’s floor. He takes Luke’s hand and leads him out of the elevator. In his eagerness, Calum fumbles with the lock on his front door. Eventually, they get inside. It is a matter of second before Calum as pushed Luke against the wall, and is covering his neck and chest with purple love bites.

“Now everyone will know what a little slut you are” Calum hums “bet you love it, the thought of being sent back to your girlfriend with another man’s marks all over you.” Calum scrapes his teeth along Luke’s collar bone. Luke is completely falling apart. He’s way too far gone to form sentences.

“I remember you saying you were going to show me your panties” Calum says, with a soft smile. “I think you need to lose your jeans”

Luke nods. He toes his shoes off and shimmies out of his jeans.

“What a fucking sight” Calum groans. “Shoes back on”

Luke nods, quickly stepping back into his heels.

“Let me see that pretty ass” Calum smirks.

Luke turns around. He lifts his shirt slightly giving a Calum a perfect view of his ass, the red lace of his panties straining to contain it. Calum reaches out and squeezes Luke’s ass cheek.

“God, you are so fucking pretty” He murmurs.

Luke turns round. He looks at Calum with those big innocent eyes.

“Want to suck your cock Daddy” he says “Can I?”

“Get on your knees” Calum says, slowly unbuckling his belt, and pulling it out the loops.

Luke sinks to his knees, reaching up and unbuttoning Calum’s trousers. He pulls them down a little, and takes his cock out.

“So big” Luke murmurs.

“Yeah baby” Calum says, a little moan slipping out as Luke wraps his hand around his cock. “That’s what a real man’s cock looks like”

Luke shudders at Calum’s words, slowly licking along the underside of Calum’s cock. He pulls his foreskin back and swirls his tongue around the tip before taking the whole length in his mouth. Calum reaches down, tangling his hands in the synthetic strands of Luke’s wig.

“I like having all this hair to hold on to” Calum says, his breath getting short, as his cock hits the back of Luke’s throat.Luke moans, bobbing his head. Calum tightens his grip on the wig, holding Luke’s head still. He thrust his hips, fucking into Luke’s mouth.

“Look at that pretty little mouth” Calum says “It was made to be stretched around a cock.”

Luke moans at Calum’s words, reaching down to palm himself though his panties.

“If I see that hand move, even a fraction of an inch, you won’t be able to sit for a week” Calum snaps, Luke quickly moves his hand away. “You’re pretty little cock belongs to me, Princess. I decide when it gets attention.” Luke’s hands disappear behind his back.

 

It’s an embarrassingly short amount of time before Calum feels the thick heat of his climax start to build inside him. He pulls Luke off his cock. Luke whines, reaching desperately to try and get his lips back on Calum.

“Daddy’s had enough of that whore mouth of yours.” He says, shaking his head. Luke practically whimpers. Calum raises an eyebrow, pulling Luke back onto his feet. “Don’t you want Daddy to fuck your tight little boy pussy?” He asks. Luke nods enthusiastically.

“All fours, on the bed.” Calum says, slowly unbuttoning his bloodstained shirt. Luke does as he’s told, but cranes his neck, desperate to catch a glimpse of Calum’s broad golden chest.

“Face front.” Calum says, his voice sharp.

Luke’s entire body twitches as he moves back into position. Calum takes his time, walking over to the nightstand and getting out a bottle of lube. He gets rid of the trousers and boxers, which are already hanging loosely around his thighs. He kneels behind Luke on the bed, squeezing the pert round globe of his ass cheek. Luke lets out a low guttural moan. Without warning Calum moves Luke’s panties aside and pushes a dry finger into his puckered hole. A sharp gasp is ripped from Luke’s lips.

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it baby girl?” Calum smirks. Luke can’t find any words, he just whimpers in response. “That’s just a finger, wait until you feel Daddy’s cock.” Calum continues. He pulls his finger out and liberally spreads lube over Luke’s asshole.

“Already stretched myself out for you Daddy” Luke murmurs.

“Good boy” Calum hums, lubing up his cock and pushing straight in.

A groan is punched from Luke. Calum pulls his hips back and snaps them forward, hitting Luke’s prostate dead on. Luke drops his head down onto the mattress, pushing his ass back, desperate to feel Calum deeper inside him. Calum keeps pistonning his hips, pounding Luke’s ass at an unforgiving pace. It’s not long before Luke is a mewling mess beneath Calum.

“I want to cum Daddy? Can I cum?” Luke begs desperately.

“Think you can cum without Daddy touching your pretty little girl cock” Calum asks.

Before Luke can even answer he coming on the sheet in front him, his ass clenching tight around Calum. Calum lifts Luke up, pressing the younger boys back to his front. He keeps fucking up into him. Luke turns his head, desperate to see Calum. The sight of Luke, wig lopsided, makeup smeared across his face, pushes Calum over the edge. Calum cums inside Luke before collapsing onto the bed.

 

He rolls onto his back, running a hand through his hair.

“Wow.” He exhales. “Fuck”

“I’m good right?” Luke laughs, getting up and starting to gather up his clothes.

“Are you not staying?” Calum says, using the last of his energy to push himself into a sitting position. Luke shakes his head. “I should get going, told Arz I wouldn’t be gone all night.”

Calum pulls a face at that. “You need to break up with her,” he says.

“I’m working on it.” Luke sighs.

Calum lies back down, sneaking a last look at Luke’s ass as he leaves the room in just his blouse and panties.

 

As Luke walks through the open plan apartment he spots a very drunk, very red faced Ashton sitting at the breakfast bar.

“How much did you hear?” Luke asks him.

“Enough” Ashton says, his voice cracking.Luke lets out a soft chuckle.

“Calum’s is in bed, naked right now” Luke says. “He’s probably not going to be up for fucking, noone's recovery time is that good, but he’d definitely be down for cuddles.”

“I…what?” Ashton asks, his face getting even redder. Luke shakes his head.

“You both so obviously fancy the shit out of each other. Go get your boy.” He says, giving Ashton a gentle push towards Calum’s bedroom door. Ashton looks back at him before scampering into his flatmates bedroom. Luke rolls his eyes and leaves the apartment.


End file.
